Obsession for the Blue Blur
by Frankie Monstar
Summary: Chris ha llegado a Soleanna, el hogar de la queridísima princesa Elise. Dos almas obsesionadas con cierto erizo azul, y sin entendimiento de cómo hacer amigos humanos, se encuentran... esto sólo puede terminar bien.


_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA... creo.**_

Chris Thorndyke paseaba por las calles de Soleanna. Estaba en un viaje en solitario por el mundo, y ahora había llegado a ese reino tan afamado por sus festividades y celebraciones.

Siendo completamente honestos, no le sorprendía en lo absoluto lo que tenía frente a él. Un montón de edificios grises, sin color, sin vida. Nada daba ese sentimiento de alegría que decían Soleanna debía dar.

O quizá era él, y su incapacidad de sentir verdadera felicidad desde que Sonic se había ido.

_Oh, Sonic…_

Nada era lo mismo sin ese heroico erizo azul. ¿Ahora con quién partiría en aventuras? ¿Ahora quién le haría sentir como un chico normal?

_Ejem, si a un chico que sale todo el tiempo con animales antropomórficos se le puede considerar normal._

En realidad, ese era el motivo de su viaje. Tratar de despejar su cabeza de ese erizo.

Ahora mismo se dirigía al castillo de Soleanna.

¿Qué? ¿Que no podía entrar así como así? ¿Que era ilegal?

Pues al diablo, él tenía dinero. Él hacía las reglas.

Llegó al enorme castillo, no sin antes toparse con multitud de personas sin características remarcables, todas con la misma voz, y casi la misma apariencia.

Y fue allí cuando la vio.

Una chica pelirroja, con vestido blanco, que parecía sacada de un _RPG _japonés, estaba sentada en el borde de una fuente. Él no lo sabía, pero ella era la princesa del reino que visitaba, Elise.

¡Igual que él!

Se acercó a la damisela, quien le daba la espalda, ignorante al ruido de sus pasos.

Si alguien intentara secuestrarla, Chris analizó, seguro que la chica ni se daría cuenta, viendo que ni se inmutaba al sentir la presencia de un extraño.

Siguió acercándose y se sentó a su lado. Y la joven ni si quiera lo volteó a ver.

Mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, Chris se dio cuenta de que tenía una flor azul en sus manos, la cual admiraba con aires de nostalgia.

En un intento de llamar su atención, Thorndyke tosió, haciendo que la joven princesa se levantara de un susto. Su expresión de sorpresa pronto fue sustituida al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"¿Qué necesita?" preguntó fastidiada. Chris ignoró su pregunta y extendió una mano, sonriendo un poco.

"Yo soy Chris."

La chica lo miró un segundo antes de suspirar, retomando la melancolía y volviendo a enfocarse en su preciada flor. Chris esperó una respuesta de ella, la cual no recibió.

"Estoy visitando Soleanna por primera vez," añadió, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

Aún, ni una sola palabra.

"¿Por qué no me respondes?"

"Tú no eres Sonic," finalmente habló Elise.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Había mencionado a Sonic? ¿A _su Sonic_?

"¿Sonic? ¿Te refieres a un erizo azul?" quiso asegurarse el muchacho.

Elise no esperaba que le dijera eso.

"¿Lo conoces?" preguntó sorprendida, una sonrisa lentamente haciéndose presente en su rostro. Chris asintió.

"Lo conocí hace años; él era mi mejor amigo, y yo, el suyo," miró hacia la distancia, con una expresión soñadora, completamente ignorando la existencia de Tails y su posición como el verdadero mejor amigo de Sonic.

La princesa sonrió dulcemente, "Sonic es el amor de mi vida, lo supe desde que lo vi; y por sus miradas, sé que él me amaba tanto como yo a él."

Independientemente de que Sonic amara a Amy o no, podía ser aceptado por todos que Sonic no la amaba tanto como ella. Pero Elise estaba feliz, y eso era lo que importaba.

A ella no le importaba que su relación se basase en pocas interacciones que constaban de rescates, e indicaciones de correr y sonreír.

Pero, ciertamente, esa sería la relación más fácil del mundo.

También ignoraba felizmente que ella no podía correr más rápido que un anciano. Cosa que la hacía _totalmente compatible_ con Sonic.

"Pero me dijo que tendría que irse…" agregó Elise, mirando tristemente hacia el suelo.

Chris la imitó, "lo mismo me pasó con él, me abandonó…"

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, sintiéndose conectados por el hecho de que ambos habían sido rechazados como amigos por Sonic eventualmente.

"¿Lo extrañas? Porque yo lo extraño."

"Sí… y mucho," Elise contestó.

Al otro lado de Soleanna…

Sonic, en compañía de Tails, inspeccionaba los alrededores del reino.

"No entiendo ni para qué estamos aquí," dijo Tails, rodando los ojos, "tú mismo dijiste que odiabas este lugar."

"¡Exactamente por eso, Tails!" exclamó Sonic, "tengo que asegurarme que no haya nada que podría relacionarme con este lugar."

Se toparon con una sombrilla azul, y Sonic miró horrorizado.

"Esto es muy sospechoso. Es color azul, ¡seguro que es por mi que eligieron ese color!"

Tails se cubrió los ojos, "creo que estás exagerando…"

"No, Tails, seguro que es por eso."

Con un rápido Spin Dash, la sombrilla estaba hecha pedazos.

"Listo, ahora podemos continuar," dijo Sonic con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sacudiéndose el polvo de un hombro.

Continuaron su camino, acercándose ahora al castillo de Soleanna, según Sonic, 'para ver si la princesa no había conseguido ser secuestrada por la billonésima vez'.

Grave error.

Apenas dio un paso en el jardín del castillo, Chris y Elise se pusieron alertas, sus radares de Sonic activándose.

A ninguno le había hecho muy bien haber hablado con Amy.

Buscaron frenéticamente con la mirada, hasta que dieron con el héroe azul.

Tails se había separado de él, diciendo que creía haber visto unos monstruos espantosos en el camino.

Así que ahí estaba Sonic, inspeccionando el área, cuando sintió que era rodeado por dos pares de brazos y levantado por los aires.

Su temor se incrementó por mil porciento al darse cuenta de la identidad de sus captores.

Chris y Elise.

Y lo tenían atrapado en un abrazo feroz.

¿Cómo se sentía? No iba a mentir, sentía que lo iban a violar justo ahí, en ese mismo momento.

Todo era borroso, no tenía idea de lo que el par de humanos trataban de decirle, pero estaba casi seguro que involucraban muchos "Te amo" y "Te extraño".

Quería escapar, pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte.

En medio de eso, Chris y Elise se miraron a los ojos, una idea siendo compartida por ellos.

Sin soltar a Sonic, salieron corriendo hacia el castillo.

Un par de minutos después, Tails llegó al jardín.

Resultó que esos supuestos monstruos eran humanos.

Sólo que más feos que lo normal.

Miró a su alrededor, pero no logró encontrar a Sonic. No le dio mucha importancia.

"Seguramente se fue a correr a lo idiota…" y con eso, se fue a matar tiempo en la plaza en lo que Sonic terminaba su supuesta corrida.

Claro, eso era incorrecto.

Pero, entonces, ¿dónde estaba Sonic?

Elise y Chris yacían en la cama de la princesa, ambos siendo cubiertos por sólo sábanas.

Una sonrisa cubría sus rostros.

Y en medio de ellos…

…se encontraba Sonic sodomizado.

El triángulo amoroso más hermoso del mundo, sin duda.

* * *

_¿Soy la única persona a la que le gusta la idea de ChrisXElise? Los dos son un par de niñatos con una obsesión por Sonic, ambos humanos, que parecen ser sacados de Final Fantasy (Elise) y Kingdom Hearts (Sora-¡es decir Chris!). Claramente almas gemelas._

_Quiero aclarar que aquí, Chris y Elise son mayores, Chris tiene, digamos, 20, y Elise 19 o algo así._

_Tengo tantas ideas que quiero llevar a cabo en cuanto termine "Of Baseball Terms"... dos de ellas siendo historias completas, o, en otras palabras, de más de un capítulo. Una comedia, y uno serio... ya veré luego con cuál empiezo..._

_¡Por cierto! No busco ofender a nadie si les gusta Chris o Elise, o el Sonelise... o el Sonchris (si eso si quiera existe).Si se sienten como para tener una discusión civilizada sobre el asunto de Sonic 2006, Sonic X, Chris, Elise, Sonelise o Sonchris, sientanse libres de dejarme un PM.  
_

_Los comentarios y críticas son todos muy apreciados. See you next time!_


End file.
